As a recent trend, display devices are placed in environments where they are visible to users, and content is displayed on the display devices. Such a system that displays content on a display device is called digital signage, for example, and used for display of a plurality of product advertisements and the like. Further, a system that, by use of a mobile device (terminal), enables operation and selection of content on a large-screen display that can be viewed by a plurality of users is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Furthermore, a technique that, when displaying additional information related to objects shown in an image taken, displays a plurality of pieces of additional information so that they do not overlap is known (for example, see Patent Literature 2).